13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
F.M.L.
|last_appearance = }} F.M.L. was the acronym used by Hannah, Jessica and Alex when they met for drinks on a regular basis at Monet's. The acronym stands for and means "Fuck My Life" and was used to introduce each topic that they wanted to discuss between them that negatively affected one of them. "F.M.L." was introduced on Tape 1, Side B when Hannah wanted to discuss Justin Foley's picture of Hannah at the park that was passed around Liberty High School. Purpose The "F.M.L." acronym was used by the three friends to introduce a topic they wished to discuss within the group, hoping to solve their issues by discussing them with their friends. Hannah uses this to talk about Justin's picture of her at the park being spread around the school by Bryce, the others tell Hannah that she didn't have to talk about it if she didn't want to. After this, it seems that "F.M.L." became a regular thing for the group who would use it to bring their issues to the rest of the group. It seems like this does well for the group as it helps them talk about their issues and seems like a cathartic exercise for the three. This eventually dies out unfortunately after the group disbands. Through the Season Season 1 In Season 1, before the group had fully formed, Jessica and Hannah met frequently over hot chocolate to talk, Hannah found Alex staring at them and they joined him, they gave him a test involving knowledge about a painting that hung in Monet's and he passed with a "good enough". He then joined their group and they formed into "F.M.L". The trio then frequently meet at Monet's, Hannah and Jessica ordering hot chocolate, and Alex making his way through Monet's drink items and calling himself a "searcher". The group and friendship ends, when, according to Hannah, Jessica and Alex begin dating. After that, Jessica refused to have sex with Alex, which prompted Alex to contribute to the Hot or Not list to piss of Jessica, unfortunately it ended Jessica and Hannah's relationship instead because she thought that Hannah and Alex were dating. However it is said that it was really Jessica's fault because she took it further because of her own thoughts. Season 2 In Season 2, through Jessica Davis' testimony, it is revealed that the trio's friendship stretched further than just school and Monet's. One night, they all go to Jessica's house and play "Never have I ever", and Alex says "Never have I ever kissed my best friend", and all three of them take turns in kissing each other. Jessica and Alex's kiss becomes more affectionate, and then, unknown to Hannah and most likely themselves, their romantic relationship begins. Jessica takes Alex on their first official date to the Crestmont Cinema, where Hannah works. Jessia did not known that Hannah was working that night, because it wasn't in her schedule. Jessica is reluctant to enter the cinema hand in hand with Alex, so she makes Alex wait behind and go in after her to make it seem like they're not going together. Alex ditches this plan and joins Jessica a few seconds after, Jessica comments "He didn't get what it would feel like for a girl", so the two go in after seeing Hannah. In the second season, during their film, it is revealed that Alex comes out of the theater to get snacks. He then meets with Hannah, and she asks him if Alex is now "trying to have sex with her", Alex gets embarrassed and hits back at her, telling her it's none of her business. In the first season Alex informs Jessica that Hannah is pissed at them for dating and that they should lay low and slowly back away from her. In the second season, Alex and Jess are back at the theater after skipping school and Alex calls himself an asshole, Jessica asks why and he informs Jessica that he lied about Hannah being pissed because Hannah called him out and he got embarrassed. Jessica then says that they're both assholes, because she couldn't get up on the stand and tell the truth about Hannah, instead, unfortunately and accidentally making it worse for the Bakers'. Season 3 After Alex and Jessica's involvement in Bryce's murder was revealed and covered up, Jessica told Alex that she'll always love him and he's the best friend she's ever had. They used the phrase "F.M.L. forever" and put their hands together. Quotes Trivia * In the book, the group instead use the phrase "Olly-Olly-Oxenfree" when bringing up their issues. "F.M.L." was most likely used instead to appeal to more teenagers. * On the map used in the book, Monet's is starred by Hannah with the quote "Olly-Olly-Oxenfree". It is unclear whether it had been changed to F.M.L. in the Netflix Series. * Hannah and Jessica refused to call each other by their names, sarcastically and jokingly after Mrs. Antilly paired them together, they eventually started calling each other by their actual names when they became each other's only friends. ** Jessica's names: Jezebel, Jennifer ** Hannah's names: Hazel, Hillary, Harriet Gallery |-|Season 1= S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-033-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-034-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-044-Hannah-Baker.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-045-Jessica-Hannah.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-046-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-042-Jessica-Hannah.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-043-Jessica-Davis.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-049-Jessica-Hannah.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-055-Alex-Standall.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-056-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-057-Jessica-Hannah-Alex.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-051-Hannah-Jessica-Monet's.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-052-Hannah-Baker.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-053-Jessica-Davis.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-054-Alex-Standall.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-065-F-M-L.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-066-Hannah-Alex-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-061-Alex-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-062-Jessica-Alex-Hannah.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-063-Jessica-Alex.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-064-Hannah-Baker.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-069-Jessica-Davis.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-079-Hannah-Baker.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-080-Alex-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-090-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-098-Hannah-Baker.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-090-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-095-Hannah-Baker.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-096-Jessica-Davis.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-097-Hannah-Jessica.png |-|Season 2= S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-033-Alex-and-Jessica.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-034-Hannah-Baker.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-035-Alex-and-Hannah-Kiss.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-036-Jessica-and-Hannah-Kiss.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-037-Alex-and-Jessica-Kiss.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-038-Hannah-Baker.png References Category:Acronyms